


And, Cut!

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, slow burn but sped up bc i can, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Based off ackerchou’s actor au on tumblrIt was Keith’s second of filming and he was terrified. If he was being honest, most of the nervousness he felt was because he knew that today was the day.The day.





	1. Yeah, right

It was Keith’s second of filming and he was terrified. If he was being honest, most of the nervousness he felt was because he knew that today was the day. 

The day. 

They were going to film the second episode today, the last episode the producers planned on filming for this week. It took about 10 days to film the first episode and they started filming solo scenes. But today they were filming the bonding moment. Keith knew he shouldn’t be super nervous, it’ll only take half an hour to film if there were no interruptions. But knowing the cast, it’ll take a few hours. At least.

Keith knew he shouldn’t stress too much. His particular scene with Lance was only like five minutes long. Five minutes of holding Lance while the directors get all the shots they need. Amazing.

A knock on the door rips Keith from his stupor. “Yeah,” he calls out, standing up from his chair to open the door. Shiro smiles at Keith when he opens the door and steps in. “Hey, dude. What’s up?” Keith shrugs and sits down on the small couch in the room, patting the seat next to him. “Not much, I guess. Looking over my lines.” 

Shiro hums and sits down, crossing his legs and looking at Keith. “Are you nervous today?” He grins and raises an eyebrow. He was more than aware of their unbearable pining. Keith looks down, a blush rising in his cheeks. “Yeah… I just,” he sighs, “don’t know what to expect.” Shiro hums and nods. “Don’t be too nervous. Just remember your lines and don’t let it get to you.” 

Keith nods and sighs, looking down at his hands. “I should talk to him before hand, right?” Shiro laughs and shrugs. “Do what you think is necessary, dude. We’re up in about half an hour so hurry up.” Shiro get up and walks out, leaving Keith by himself with his thoughts. 

Ten minutes pass before Keith finally stands up to walk to Lance’s trailer room. He makes his way down, greeting people and stalling. He finally knocks on the door. Lance opens the door, a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Keith!” He opens his arms up for Keith. Keith smiles and gives him a quick hug. “Hey, so, uh,” Keith looks inside the room and back to Lance. “Come on in, bro, you don’t have to ask. Mi casa es tu casa.”

Keith stands in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. “So I wanted to talk about our scene today. The, uh, one where we have to like, sit together for a bit.” Keith catches the flash of panic in Lance’s eyes before he laughs and puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I just finished reading that! I like it! I was told that Pidge put that in. Do you not like it? We can change it, if you want.” 

Keith shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I just wanted to ask what you wanted to do. Like, I know what we say but like what should I… like… express?” Lance hums, nodding and walking to his desk. He brings back his script, opening up to the page.

“I asked Pidge what they wanted and this is what I got.” He passes it to Keith. There’s a bunch of scribbles in the margins and it’s hard to follow what they say. He reads the ones around the scene with Lance. There’s a lot of different handwritings around it. ‘Make it gay,’ ‘smile fondly, like super gayly and happily,’ ‘friendship beginning,’ and ‘please respect boundaries! Follow up w him to see if hes fine w this.’

Keith smiles and passes it back to Lance. “Thanks. Helped a lot.” Lance winks and finger guns at Keith. “See you in,” Lance looks up at the clock, “shit, we have to go in like three minutes. Walk with me?” Keith nods, walking to the door. Lance follows him. 

“I really like the script so far. It’s funny but like I can tell the characters are going to have a lot of time to grow and create relationships. Like our characters! They’re going to become friends soon, I can feel it.” Keith listens to Lance ramble until they get to the set. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro are already there. 

“Hey guys!” Lance runs up to talk to Hunk and Pidge, who wave at him. Keith slows down, biting his lip. Maybe he could talk to Shiro He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns, looking at Shiro stand beside him already. “Have a nice talk with Blue?” Keith smiles and rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to get into character, Shiro. Leave me be.” 

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’m going to find Allura and Coran. I think they’re still in makeup right now.” He walks away, leaving Keith alone. He looks around, mini alien puppets being lugged around. He smiles, remembering yesterday how he had to pretend a puppet was hugging him. It was definitely interesting. 

“Everybody on set,” the director calls. Keith sighs and gets into his position. They’re shooting the scene where a bunch of aliens are surrounding them and they drink nunvil. 

Hunk smiles at Keith, before the director yells action.


	2. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, stay still," Keith hissed out between his teeth.

"Lance, stay still," Keith hissed out between his teeth. Lance stuck his tongue out and started laughing. "Cut! Blue, please," Mark sighed and put his head in his hands. "We need this one scene. Just one. Please?"

Lance nods and looks back at Keith. He winks, which makes Keith's cheeks burn up. He clears his throat and glares at Lance. "Please," he says softly. Lance lets out a soft chuckle and pushes Keith closer for a short hug. "No promises, Red." 

"Alright, action," Mark yells out. Jeff slams the slate board and John starts rolling the cameras. Lance and Keith look at each other, holding their awkward position. They said filming would take max 30 minutes but it's been three hours and Keith's legs started cramping up a few hours ago. They're wobbling slightly now that Keith thinks about it. Not that he is. Not much thinking happens when his face is about three inches from Lance's, especially since he's smiling so fondly.

"Cut! Perfect," Mark's voice rings out. Keith Jumps slightly at the sudden noise and goes tumbling backwards. He looks up at Lance, who's head is tilted in confusion. Keith's face starts heating up as a small smile spreads through Lance's face. He starts laughing, a full body laugh. His shoulders shake and he's holding onto his stomach and his eyes are closed, mouth open spilling out a loud laugh. Heads turn to look at the pair and soon a symphony of laughs are heard in the studio. Keith is blushing, head down and arms crossed. 

Lance cracks an eye open to look at Keith and stops laughing. He stands up, holding his hand out to Keith. "Hey," he whispers. Keith looks up, face bright red. He takes Lance's hand and lets himself be pulled up. Lance pulls Keith into a hug that only lasts five seconds before he pulls away and smiles at Keith. 

"Aww," Pidge says, walking toward them with their phone in hand. "What should the caption be? 'Another day at the studio?' 'Just guys being gays?'" Lance laughs and shakes his head, "We really don't need the discourse." He winks at Pidge and holds up a two with his fingers. Pidge laughs and winks too, looking down at their phone. Hunk slips into their little circle, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulder. "Successful day of filming," he says, smiling warmly. "Your thighs must be killing you, Keith." 

Keith looks up and nods. "My legs just gave up on me at some point," Keith looks at Lance, who chuckles at that, pulling out his own phone and opening twitter. "Anyone up for a little coffee date later? I"m drained," Lance says, forcing a yawn. Pidge looks up and rolls their eyes. "I have a family dinner to go to. Mom's been insisting she meets Matt because he looks so much like me. She thinks they cloned me, which I'm not going to explain further." Hunk laughs and pushes his hair from his face. "Shay and I have a date. One month together and what not." Lance sighs loudly. "Are you guys gonna be that couple? Because I already miss my best friend." Hunk rolls his eyes and ruffles Lance's hair.

"What about you, Keith," Hunk says, playing around with Lance. Keith hums and looks around. "Shiro was my ride but I guess he's with Allura right now." A chorus of 'ooh's and 'ahh's come from the group. "Think we can convince the writers to put in their relationship so they get the balls to admit they're perfect together?" Keith laughs at Lance's words. "Jeremy might, don't tempt him. He's still trying to convince the others to write in us two."

Lance visibly gulps and fake chuckles. "I think it'd be nice," he says softly. Pidge gasps beside him and pockets their phone quickly. "I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" They don't wait for an answer, instead immediately running off. Lance sighs and looks up at Hunk from in his arms. "Are you leaving me too?" Hunk nods slowly and points at Keith with his head. "Enjoy Keith's company, he's fun."

Lance sighs loudly, pulling himself away from Hunk and standing beside Keith. "He doesn't give good hugs," Lance whines. Keith gasps next to Lance and wraps his arms around Lance's waist. "Is this sufficient, my prince, or do you desire a more personal hug?" Keith smirks when Lance starts blushing. "This will do," he sighs, "not as good as Hunk but it's almost impossible to reach that level of comfort." Hunk laughs, wrapping his arms around the pair and walking off, waving and smiling. Lance waves back, Keith's arms still wrapped around his waist.

"What's this," Shiro asks, scaring both of them. They jump apart, both blushing. "I was looking for you," Keith says quickly. Shiro raises his eyebrow and looks around. "Didn't seem like it," he smirks and looks pointedly at Lance, "What are you guys doing?" Lance gulps and smiles. "We were gonna go for some coffee?" Shiro laughs, slapping Lance on the back. "Cool. I'm gonna go hang out with Allura." He smiles brightly, looking back again. "She should be getting out of make up soon. It usually takes like fifteen minutes." The pair nods in unison.

"Take care of my sister, Takashi, or I'll have to hunt you down," Lance says, crossing his arms and trying (and failing) to be intimidating. Shiro laughs, throwing his head back closing his eyes, He wipes a fake tear from his eyes and shakes his head. "Will do, Lance." He smiles, looking around again. "I'm gonna go look for her. Be safe?" Keith nods and Shiro walks away after fake saluting at Lance. 

Lance and Keith look at each other, eyebrows raised. "So oblivious," Keith says. Lance laughs and nods in agreement. "So, about that date? We still going? Cause it seems like we're both still in our costumes." Keith looks down and nods. "We should go change."

Lance nods, a wide grin on his face. "Race you? Whoever gets to make up out of costume first wins?" Keith scoffs. "I'll definitely win, Blue. But, why make up?" Lance rolls his eyes and smiles. "Gotta take my foundation off. They hate when I leave without taking my make up off because it clogs my pores and I'm a lazy fuck." Keith laughs and rolls his eyes. "Of course. Ready?" Lance nods.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" "Go!"

They start running towards the rooms, avoiding obstacles and people alike. In the end, Keith lost by a lot. Lance was already in make up, half his face already washed off and in a deep conversation with the make up artist, Shelbi. Keith sat down and watched as Lance's freckles appeared on his face. Afterwards, they walked around, talking and trying to find out which coffee shop to go to.


End file.
